


whisper me your prayers

by Alecto



Series: tumblr drabbles [9]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6328459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecto/pseuds/Alecto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His ears rang with the sound of Jounouchi screaming his name, so raw and pained that it cut a path out of the destruction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	whisper me your prayers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [setoxjoey](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=setoxjoey).



"You're okay, Kaiba-kun!" Yuugi cried with relief.

Kaiba shook the soot from his hair, ignoring all the disbelieving looks fired in his direction. His hands shook, but only from the adrenaline of his escape. But even assassination attempts grew boring after the seventh time— doubly so when most of them had been arranged by his so-called family.

The heat of the scorching fire licked at his back as sweat trickled down his hairline. He blinked rapidly, trying to will away both the salt burning his eyes and the scene waiting before him. Still, his ears rang with the sound of Jounouchi screaming his name, so raw and pained that it cut a path out of the destruction.

He tried to write it off as tinnitus. But no matter how Kaiba looked at it, Honda was clearly restraining Jounouchi to keep him from diving into the wreckage. Jounouchi went slack, long enough to catch Honda off-guard and then throw him off. He came running, nearly mowing over Yuugi in his haste. He stopped short, hands clenched in fists at his side. Kaiba couldn't tear his eyes off Jounouchi anymore than the other man could stop staring at him.

"Kaiba," Jounouchi said, strangely devoid of hostility. An outcry of "bastard," "asshole," or some other colorful swear usually accompanied his name from Jounouchi's mouth. 

"Kaiba..."

His name was barely a whisper on Jounouchi's thin and heat-chapped lips, thready on his stuttering breath. Kaiba had never heard his name spoken like that— like a prayer muttered in a church. His lips parted; prepared to launch an insult— anything to raze the complicated architecture of emotions that Jounouchi suddenly built between them. But the words faltered as Jounouchi's rough fingers clasped his cheeks, smearing dirt and motor oil everywhere. 

The inside of Jounouchi's mouth burned hotter than his temper suggested, but his lips trembled almost as much as his hands. Breathing Jounouchi like fresh air to his oxygen-deprived lungs. If they clung to each other, it was because the adrenaline ran its course and he couldn't pretend to understand what drove Jounouchi now or ever. It only made sense after he spent all his life navigating from one disaster to the next. 

"Kaiba, you bastard," Jounouchi breathed again; everything foreign and familiar wrapped in one package.

He almost laughed in relief.

**Author's Note:**

> [If you enjoyed this fic and want to share it on tumblr, please consider reblogging this link.](http://alectoperdita.tumblr.com/post/136698247032/for-the-drabble-murmuro-whisper-for-kaijou-if)


End file.
